British Columbia
British Columbia is a province located in Canada. History Cabin in the Woods Bruce Banner was forced to flee New York City after a battle against Abomination, leaving the United States to hide once again. Banner settled in a remote cabin in Bella Coola, where he managed to re-obtain the necklace Betty Ross was forced to pawn in order to reach New York. Banner took advantage of the isolation of his new location for his new purpose regarding his transformations: to try to learn how to control them.The Incredible Hulk Vancouver Rescue Deceiving HYDRA Raina had sought refuge from HYDRA in Vancouver, where he met a man named Chad and managed to take advantage of him, thanks to her past as a con-artist. Raina and Chad visited a coffee shop, where the cashier did not accept Chad's hundred dollar bill, so Raina asked for a chia water instead, and revealed she wanted to make another trip with Chad, that time to Shanghai. Chad remarked that she had expensive tastes, though Raina attributed it to her wandering spirit. Raina noticed a woman in the coffee shop, and approached her believing she was Melinda May. Raina remarked that the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. embedded a Tracker in her body was erase the need of following a subject. The woman took of her sunglasses and revealed a scarred face, as she was not Melinda May, but Agent 33 wearing a damaged Photostatic Veil. Agent 33 coldly told Raina that Daniel Whitehall wanted to talk to her. Heavily scared, Raina tried to flee, and saw a group of HYDRA operatives waiting for her outside of the coffee shop. She dropped her hat and coat and tried to blend into the crowd, and she came across Billy Koenig, who advised her to turn right into the next street unless she wanted to be captured by HYDRA. Raina turned right, and was surprised to see Sam Koenig, whom she mistook for the same man that she had just seen before. Sam asked her to approach and hug him, as he just wanted to hide her from HYDRA, revealing he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Koenig activated a Cloaking Umbrella that covered them and made them virtually invisible. The two HYDRA operatives that were following Raina were deceived by the cloaking, and kept on searching for her through the street. Koenig removed the umbrella once the two operatives left, and introduced himself explaining that Phil Coulson had sent him. Raina, still surprised by the whole event, stood by while Koenig took a photo for her very own S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here Contact with Director Phil Coulson Billy Koenig contacted with Director Phil Coulson, who was in the Bus travelling to Puerto Rico, in order to inform him of HYDRA's attempt to kidnap Raina. Koenig assured the HYDRA operatives were lead by a woman who looked exactly like Melinda May, except for a huge facial-scar over her left eye. Coulson explained that the woman was Agent 33, who was wearing a Photostatic Veil when the real May electrocuted her in the face, making the veil to become permanently attached. Sam Koenig interrupted Billy to claim that May's action was "badass", but Billy reprimanded him for the interruption. Coulson asked Billy to clarify if HYDRA intended to kidnap Raina instead of kill her, and Koenig assured there were at least four two-man HYDRA teams in surveillance mode, so the kidnapping was the most plausible explanation. Koenig also pointed that Agent 33 specifically said that Daniel Whitehall wanted to talk to Raina. Koenig told Coulson it was the first sighting they had of HYDRA since Coulson allowed Raina to escape on her own, and Coulson decided to send an extraction team headed by Agent May. Sam was excited to hear that May was coming, and Coulson ended the communication. Escaping the Safe House Sam Koenig went to the streets of Vancouver in order to bait some of the HYDRA operatives that were searching for Raina. One of these operatives followed Koenig, but was easily knocked out by Lance Hunter. Meanwhile, Melinda May found two operatives, and dispatched them using an I.C.E.R. to grab their van. Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House, Billy Koenig custodied Raina, and quickly grabbed his gun as someone knocked the door, given he and his brother Sam had a special knock to identify themselves. Skye identified herself using her S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard, and told both Koenig and Raina they needed to abandon the safe house. Agent 33 ambushed them in the hallway, and Skye confronted her while Koenig took Raina through the stairs. Skye and Agent 33 fought on the hallway in a very close fight, as neither of the women was able to defeat the other. They continued their fight inside the safe house, where Skye offered to help Agent 33 if she stood down. Agent 33 seized that opportunity to corner Skye and grab her handgun, but Lance Hunter arrived and tackled Agent 33, knocking her down. Hunter explained that more HYDRA operatives were coming, but was shocked to see Agent 33's face. He compared it to the Koenigs, which he considered to be creepy, at least until she saw Agent 33's similarity with May. Skye ordered Hunter to contact Phil Coulson to inform him that they retrieved Raina, and they left the safe house leaving Agent 33 behind. Extraction of Raina Lance Hunter and Skye custodied Raina through the streets of Vancouver, until coming across two HYDRA operatives that were obviously failing when they tried to go unnoticed. Hunter went to locate Melinda May, leaving Skye alone with Raina. Raina commented that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan of using her like a bait for HYDRA had seemingly worked, though Skye thought that Daniel Whitehall wanted to kill Raina, instead of just kidnap her. Skye guessed that Whitehall may have been thinking Raina knew details about the Obelisk or its proper functioning. Raina realized that Whitehall had the Diviner, and he needed her because she was able to hold the artifact without being harmed. Skye found it hard to believe at first, having witnessed how it petrified people upon contact, though after everything she had seen, Skye was not sure what to believe. Raina explained that when she touched it, a series of symbols appeared on its surface, somehow making her think they signaled where the Diviner belonged. Skye thought all those claims seemed to be too fictional for her, but Raina gave a scientific explanation to how the technology on the Diviner read the holder's DNA and determined if he was worthy of unlocking its true power, something that Skye would understand as soon as she touched it. Skye refused, not wanting to die thinking the Obelisk would petrify her, but Raina assured that, according to her father, she was worthy of touching it. Skye thought she was only trying to trick her into touching the artifact, but Raina claimed it was their destiny. Raina ran towards the HYDRA operatives, yelling she was there to catch their attention, but May appeared in a van and hit the operatives, so Raina and Skye got into it to leave Vancouver. Agent 33 witnessed how they left, and called Whitehall to inform him. Agent 33 mentioned that Raina had a tracker, so he would order his best man to deal with the situation. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:The Incredible Hulk Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations